


Just Curious

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Your face gets all messy and you end up gagging and shit. How come you like that?”





	Just Curious

“Have I ever told you how much I love blowing you?”

“Why?” Frank asked, putting his arm around Gerard and pulling him closer under the covers. “I mean, I don’t mind, especially to make you feel good, but it’s not that great. Your face gets all messy and you end up gagging and shit. How come you like that?”

Gerard shrugged, running his hand down the other man’s bare chest. “I don’t know. I just love the feeling of your cock in my mouth, and in my throat. And I love how it feels like you’re in control. And the sounds you make—god. It’s just really good.”

“Well, I love _getting_ blown,” Frank said with a smile. “So I’m glad you’re always so eager.”

“Yeah. Speaking of which, do you think you can go again in a bit? ‘Cause all this talk of sucking you off is really getting me going.”

Frank laughed. “Give me a couple minutes, and we’ll see.”


End file.
